No Direction
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Medda Larkins ran away from her demanding past and is now happily married to the man of her dreams and had two children with a third on the way. What happens when her haunted past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**No Direction**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Medda Larkins ran away from her demanding past and is now happily married to the man of her dreams and had two children. What happens when her haunted past comes back to haunt her?**

My name is Medda Larkins, and this is my story of how I became to be the woman that I am today.

My family was (and still is) one of the most powerful families in all of France. From an early age, I had been bullied into becoming a "proper young lady", but I only wanted to have fun with my best friends, the acting troupe. Whenever my father would catch me with them, then he would drag me back to the castle estate where I was a prisoner and beat me until I was a bloody pulp and black and blue and he would leave me to sulk in my over girlified suites.

I never really enjoyed my role as a puppet for my father to gain the favors of the people. I knew that I was to wed when I came of age at sixteen, but I never thought that it would be to a man trollop, the heir to the throne of Persia, of all people!

I've heard all kinds of stories about what he did to the woman in his father's harem, and they absolutely disgusted me. So when I turned sixteen, all kinds of preparations were made for our meeting ceremony. I personally grew to be very irritable and rude to whoever would come to take my measurements for yet another expensive ball gown that could've been used to pay for a family's meal for a year.

And then I met him.

The man that I was doomed to marry.

I was in the gardens, waiting for Ramin, my friend from the actor's guild, so that way we might be able to sneak away and play like when we were younger. Only this time, my friendly feelings towards him had changed into something deeper and more personal.

Love.

I knew that he also loved me, so I decided that today would be the day that I would tell him of my feelings for him.

I heard someone coming up behind me and I turned, expecting to see Ramin.

Instead it was a devilishly handsome man dressed from head to toe in black and wearing a white mask that covered half his face from view.

"Ah, my love, we meet at last," he murmured, grabbing my hand and planting a kiss onto the back of it. I snatched my hand away and rubbed it on the big, puffy skirts of my dress before glaring at him.

"I'm to take it that you're the Persian Prince?" I growled.

He chuckled as he tilted my head up to meet his lips, which I forcefully shoved away with all my strength, causing for him to land in a rose bush.

"You're feisty," was all that he said after he had removed himself from the prickly bush. "I've never bedded a woman like you before."

"I am not marrying you!" I shrieked at him before turning and running off from the gardens. I found Ramin just as I was leaving the castle grounds. "Come on- I am never returning to this hellhole ever again!"

Ramin just looked confused as he helped me onto his prideful horse and galloped away past the gates of the castle, where I could see my father's guards not paying any attention to us as we zipped through the countryside and to the little hotel where Ramin and his little band of merry men were all staying for a few nights before they moved on to Spain.

"Take me with you!" I begged him when we arrived. I was offered something more wearable (jeans and a mockneck crop top) and was now pacing in front of Ramin and a few of the other actors. "Please, I cannot live here much longer without killing myself!"

"Calm down, please," Ramin begged me, placing his giant hands onto my shoulders and forcing me to remain still as I gazed up into his emerald green orbs. Without even thinking, I reached up with a trembling finger and gently traced his plump lips, sighing as he lowered his face to capture my mouth in a searing kiss.

I groaned quietly in the back of my throat, my hands grabbing onto the back of his shirt and his longish black hair and yanking him in closer to me as we made out. I felt his hands wrapping around my hips and creeping up to rest against my back as we suddenly found ourselves on his bed.

I finally broke off the kiss and rested my ear against his chest, listening to his heavy heartbeat thundering away at his ribcage like a drum. I sighed happily before whispering loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, Ramin."

And those were the words that gave me a new life.

Ramin and I were wed later that week in a small Catholic chapel, with the entire Royal Theatere Company acting as witness to our bond forever. On that day, I wore a simple, but elegant gown that was cut in an A-line, with silver and blue embroidery on the white silk fabric. I carried a small bouquet of pink roses and red calia lilies. Ramin was dressed in his nicest suit with a red tie and blue vest, symbolizing our favorite colors. Once we were pronounced man and wife, Ramin and I both knew that nothing would ever separate us.

And from that day onwards, I was happy. Ramin had me move in with him into his flat in London and I was permitted all the freedom that I desired and was loved by many people, most of them being the elite Royal Theatere Company. When Ramin and I had been married for three months, I found out that our frisky nights had made me pregnant. For about a week, I kept a lid on the surprise before I finally thought of a way that I could tell Ramin and have it be shouted all over the streets.

I showed up at the "playground" (my nickname for the Royal Theatere Company's offices and theater) with a DVD, which I handed to the guy in the light booth and asked them to play it with a few little minor adjustments.

When Ramin and the rest of the crew came into to rehearse the show that they were putting on (_Cats_), I flashed the lighting people a thumbs up and they began to play the sonogram.

As soon as the baby's heartbeat began to pour out of the speakers, I snuck up behind Ramin, who was playing Munkustrap, and wrapping my arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Guess what? You're gonna be a daddy!"

He then spun me around several time, shouting that he was the happiest man in the world as everyone roared out their congratulations and Ramin kissed me in front of everyone.

Nine months later, we welcomed Christopher Piruz Karimloo into our lives. And our lives were complete. I would bring Chris with me when I would go to work at the Royal Theatere Company (I was working in several different departments like props, costumes, construction, etc.) I would keep Chris close by me, in case he needed to be fed or have his diapers changed or if he needed snuggles. Ramin was the perfect father- he would oftentimes be found taking care of Chris while I sewed or took care of a prop that was falling apart. And several times, I would have to shoo him out if he wanted to get to rehearsal.

I would often sing my little baby to sleep, my voice making up lullabies on the spot in order to lull him to sleep. One day, when he was two years old and getting into trouble, I was onstage with Chris, teaching him about history, seeing as how he was going to be being homeschooled by me in the near future. I had made up a silly song about the important dates and was teaching it to him. As I was singing, I wasn't aware that someone was watching me until I finished the song and heard someone clapping. I turned my head and saw the man who directed and cast the shows, Peter Snowcappings.

It was then that I knew what my second calling was.

It was he who helped me get into the next show that the Royal Theater Company was putting on. It was _The Little Mermaid_, and I landed the leading role of Ariel while Ramin was presented with the role of Prince Eric and Chris was presented with the role of Flounder.

I felt so happy on opening night. My child was also in the show and Ramin told me softly that we would be having an exciting evening together, just the two of us, alone. I went onstage and the audience went wild when the final curtain call came around- I was called out for fourteen more sets of bows, with Ramin by my side. I laughed as he finally scooped me up and carried me to our shared dressing room, where I was allowed to step out of my poufy fairy tale wedding dress and into more comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt. Ramin greeted me with a kiss and a hug as we both began to make out way to our flat.

I had no idea that our life would get any more better.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Direction**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Medda Larkins ran away from her demanding past and is now happily married to the man of her dreams and had two children. What happens when her haunted past comes back to haunt her?**

_**TEN YEARS LATER…**_

"Jaquelynn Anne Karimloo!" I shouted after my daughter as she scampered back into the flat to grab God knows what else. "We're gonna miss the plane if you don't hurry up!"

"Calm down, Medda- the flight doesn't leave for three hours!" chuckled Ramin, kissing my cheek as little Jaquie Anne came back out of the flat with her doll, Rosiemaria in her eight year old arms. "Besides, it's going to be the kid's first time ever in a touring production and you do want for them to be comfortable, don't you now, love?" He kissed my neck before helping me into the passenger side of the minivan that I owned to transport the kids to and from their numerous lessons and extracurricular activities.

Twelve year old Chris helped his little sister into the van before shutting the door and buckling himself into the car.

"Let's get this show on the road!" he crowed before Ramin pulled out of the driveway and began the fifteen minute drive to the airport, where we were to be meeting with the other cast and crew members of _Les Misérables_. I was so ready (if not nervous out of my mind) for the tour to start- our first stop was be Paris, France, where I had lived in hell with my over expecting family. But now, twelve years later, I had long since changed my appearance. I had gown my dark red curs out and now they were at about waist length, I wore colored contact lenses to hide my purple eyes, and my pale skin had tanned out a bit, giving the appearance of being a Spanish native. My accent had also changed, leaving me with a mixture of different accents that tended to show whenever I would get emotional. My too skinny frame had filled out, and I now had curves and a respectable bosom that nicely filled out my costumes.

Right now, I was expecting our third child- I was six weeks into pregnancy and Ramin and I were thrilled to be inviting the newest member of the Karimloo clan into the world. Chris and Jaquie were excited as well, and couldn't wait meet to meet their new baby brother or sister. They told me that they didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, just as long as the baby was healthy. That made my heart swell up and tears to appear in my eyes.

"Alright now gang, we're here!" shouted Ramin happily as the kids tumbled out of the van, whooping and chattering happily as Ramin helped me out of the car and onto the sidewalk before getting out suitcases out of the car and onto the sidewalk next to me.

"You ready, Medda?" he asked me softly, kissing my cheek as we entered the airport and saw Peter with a giant sign that read, _**Les Misérables casts and crew, report here!**_ I giggled as I skipped over to the man who was like the father I never had and hugged him.

"Heya," I greeted him, giggling as my children came up with their backpacks and suitcases.

"Hello Medda dear- are you ready to go to the city of love?" he asked me kindly. He must've seen the look of nervousness and fright on my face because he patted my hands gently.

I turned my attention to my Ipad, where I looked at the news quickly before we were to have a meeting about what to expect in France. To my shock, the news in Paris was covering _Les Misérables_ and the talented cast who would be in the show. I scrolled through, and to my horror, there was a (rather flattering) close up of me in my credentials. Luckily, it was a more recent picture of me, and it also had pictures of my children and husband, including a recent photo of us at the park having a family day out. It described us as being a cute and loving family, which made me somewhat nervous. I had told Chris and Jaquie Anne numerous times that when we got to Paris, they were to stay close by and not go anywhere without their father or me.

When we finally boarded the plane two hours later, I was ready to have a nervous meltdown. I was worried that my father would recognize me and take me from Ramin and annul our marriage without my say so. I guess I was acting weird, because Chris began to sing, which I claimed helped me to remain unstressified.

As he sang, I felt myself, smiling down at my eldest child with a smile on my face. Jaquie Anne crawled into my lap and told me that she was going to miss this when her new baby brother or sister got bigger. I chuckled at her cuteness and rubbed our noses together as Ramin took the aisle seat.

When the plane taxied down the runway, I found myself marveling at the past twelve years that I spent with Ramin as my husband. He had taught me fencing, gymnastics, dance, and self defense, which I practiced everyday with a fiery passion. I did not want to be taken away from my loving husband ever.

I must've fallen asleep, for the next thing I knew was that Ramin was shaking me awake, telling me that we had landed on Paris soil. He carried a sleeping Chris and Jaquie Anne was perched on the arm of the seat with a cheeky little grin on her face. I took a deep breath before standing with Ramin holding one hand and Jaquie Anne holding my other hand.

I was the last person to leave the plane, with Ramin in front of me to protect me if necessary. To my relief, there were no police to take me back to my father's abusive home. Instead, I just smiled as Jaquie Anne and Chris raced each other to baggage claim, where I could see the other cast members and crew people could supervise them.

I felt Ramin wrapping his arms around my waist as we both walked out of the airport and towards the bus that would take us to our hotel.

~xXx~

After settling in, Jaquie Anne and Chris wanted to take a nap to catch up with the two hour time difference. So that left Ramin and I to do whatever we wanted to do.

After telling Peter that we were going off and leaving the young ones in his care, we decided to take a walk near my prision at the castle and chat about everything and nothing at all. I was relieved that my appearance had changed a lot over the past twelve years, so I was unrecognizable by everyone.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Ramin asked with his trademark crooked grin, the one that made my heart melt.

"Am I ever!" I sassed him with a happy grin on my face as I kissed his lips. We stayed in that position for I don't know how long, however the next thing that I knew was that someone was tapping my shoulder. I turned with a scowl etched onto my face and froze when I saw who was standing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Direction**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Medda Larkins ran away from her demanding past and is now happily married to the man of her dreams and had two children with a third on the way. What happens when her haunted past comes back to haunt her?**

"Do you mind taking a picture of me standing here?" asked Meg Giry, my only other friend at the castle. I nodded with a bright smile before snapping the picture and took up Ramin's hand once more as we ambled back towards the hotel that we were staying back toward the hotel where we were staying with the other cast and crew members. When we arrived at our room, we found that Jaquie Anne and Chris were up and busy practicing their songs.

"_'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche.  
These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!"  
_

Shouted Chris as he went over his lines. I couldn't help but smile as I watched my eldest son sing his heart out. I was surprised when Chris didn't want to do sports, but theater with his father and I. Jaquie Anne was the exact same way, fussing when I tried to put her into cheerleading and instead begging for dance.

I smiled as Jaquie Anne climbed up into Ramin's lap and rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as she clutched her doll close to her chest. I moved from my spot near the window to sit on the bed next to Ramin and started to braid Jaquie Anne's blonde curls.

"Mama?" Jaquie Anne asked me quietly. "I love you."

"I love you more," I answered her, noticing that she was drifting off to sleep.

"No you don't," murmured Jaquie Anne before going to sleep in her father's arms.

I smiled as I finished braiding my daughter's curls. Ramin lovingly tucked her into bed as Chris yawned quietly, saying that he was going to retire as well.

"Good night, Chris," Ramin fondly told his son before getting a good night hug.

"Night dad, night mom," he responded before shutting his eyes and snuggling next to Jaquie Anne.

Ramin and I watched our slumbering children for awhile before deciding to retire for the night, as well.

~xXx~

The next thing Ramin and I knew was that there was a loud pounding at the hotel door before it was flung open, revealing two of my "father's" guards. Ramin jumped out of bed and roared loudly to wake up the rest of the cast and crew while I hustled Jaquie Anne and Chris into the bathroom and locked the door.

The next few minutes were total pandemonium. There were a lot of shouting while Ramin and the other more burly members of the cast fought with the guards. Finally, Ramin called out to me, telling me that I could come out again.

I flung open the door and ran into his arms, sobbing hysterically as he rubbed my back.

"It's okay baby, everything's alright," he murmured softly, placing my face into his large hands and kissing my forehead. "The men are tied up and we are now waiting for the police to come and take them away."

"Do you think he knows where I am?" I whispered as Chris and Jaquie Anne crept out of the bathroom and scurried over to us.

"I honestly do not know, my love," he murmured softly, scooping me up into his arms and placing me into bed with Chris and Jaquie Anne both curled up next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Direction**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Medda Larkins ran away from her demanding past and is now happily married to the man of her dreams and had two children with a third on the way. What happens when her haunted past comes back to haunt her?**

"Ramin?" I called out to my husband. "Could you please help me with the buttons on this darned dress?"

Ramin came over to help me with the outfit that I was to wear as Eponine. It was a faded blue dress that was torn on the bottom and had been faded from too many washings. It was torn in some places and underneath the rips, I wore "old" looking stockings that would help keep me warm in the chilly theatere building and sturdy leather lace up boots. My hair was in a loose (and messy) braid and was covered by a beanie like hat that was a brownish-red in color. I also wore a long brown trench coat that was belted with an equally worn leather belt. I smiled as Ramin helped me button the back of my dress

"Thanks," I smiled at him before fussing with his tie. A cravat, the costume director called it.

I just called it an annoying pain in the rear to try and get right.

In entered Jaquie Anne and Chris, both looking adorable. Chris wore brown trousers, a "dirty" cream shirt, a patched jacket and boots. He looked every part of Gavroche, the little street rat that the ABC gang took in and cared for, and in return, he was their eyes and ears. Jaquie Anne wore a faded purple dress with patchwork spots keeping the thin garment from slipping from her slender figure. Her feet were bare and atop her blond curls she wore a "dirty" mobcap.

"Oh, just look at the two of you!" I crooned as my children ran up to me and hugged me, giggling loudly as they mashed their faces into my neck. Ramin bent down and completed the group hug.

"Eponine! Marias! Little Cosette! Gavroche!" called out the stage manager, poking his head into the dressing room that the four of us were sharing. "Curtain time's in ten minutes!"

"Break a leg out there," murmured Ramin to me softly, kissing my lips deeply, getting a loud round of wolf whistles and cheers from the other actors in the backstage area. "Get your own!" he snapped irritably at them before ushering me into my spot. I sat down, tired from carrying a little bundle of joy for six weeks. Even though I wasn't showing, I still felt as though my clothes were shrinking. I shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position from where I could watch the show from my spot up in the catwalk.

Within about twenty minutes, it was my turn to go onstage. I stepped from the catwalk and marched down to my spot in backstage right before hearing my son singing

"_Watch out for old Thenardier  
All of his family's on the make  
Once ran a hash-house down the way  
Bit of a swine and no mistake  
He's got a gang  
The bleeding layabout  
Even his daughter does her share  
That's Eponine, she knows her way about  
Only a kid, but hard to scare  
Do we care?  
Not a cuss  
Long live us.  
Long live us!"  
_I marched out and saluted the audience before taking my place against the wall of an old, crumbling building that the techies had spent a God awful amount of time putting up. I yanked my hat down lower over my eyes as I sang along with the other chorus members.

"_Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down upon your fellow man!"_

I spied the man who was playing the evil innkeeper and his band of merry men all began to complain about the student s who were clogging up the streets, making it plain impossible to get any work done. I heard the innkeeper's wife saying that I was in love with the wealthy students and that I hadn't a brain in my head.

I smirked as I thought about her words. I was indeed in love with one of the students- my Ramin played Marius, the love interest of Cosette.

Speaking of Ramin, he came up to me and asked me what I've been up to and that he hadn't seen much of me. I responded with a quirky response, which only got a scolding from him. I then reminded him that I could've been a student too, and I did know a lot of things.

I smiled brightly and frowned in all the right places in the scenes and then my shining moment came.

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's _**JAVERT!**_" I shrieked loudly, ripping off my hat and pointing to a random person who was sitting in the royal box. I ran offstage, along with most of the innkeeper's gang.

I heard several people gasping in the audience when I ripped my hat from my head. I had no doubt that they all recognized me. But I didn't care, because Ramin's uncle was a lawyer and he could tell them that I was an official citizen of England, not France.

Not anymore, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Direction**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Medda Larkins ran away from her demanding past and is now happily married to the man of her dreams and had two children with a third on the way. What happens when her haunted past comes back to haunt her?**

About half an hour later, I was readying myself to enter to barricade that Ramin and the other students built. When I heard my cue, I scrambled up the ladder that would allow from me to climb over the barricade and stumbled down the other side.

"There's a boy entering the barricade!" shouted one of the students as gunshots rang out. I heard Ramin shouting that he knew me as he rushed up to help me down. I stood with him hand clutched closely to my stomach, panting heavily as my legs trembled.  
_"Good God, what are you doing?  
'Ponine, have you no fear?  
Have you seen my beloved?  
Why have you come back here?"  
_

I smiled at Ramin's voice of concern. Of course he knew that I was uninjured, but he still was worried for me, especially with me carrying his child.

_"Took the letter like you said  
I met her father at the door  
He said he would give it  
I don't think I can stand anymore"  
_

I gasped, collapsing onto the stand floor with Ramin there to catch me and gently settle me down.

_"Eponine, what's wrong?  
There's something wet upon your hair  
Eponine, you're hurt  
You need some help  
Oh, God, it's everywhere!"  
_

Ramin looked at my stomach before pulling me in so that way his chin was resting on top of my head. I shuddered as I grabbed ahold of his shirt.

_"Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow."  
_

Ramin sobbed as he held me closer to him. I began to flutter my eyes as though I were fighting for life.

_"But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love."  
_

I tilted Ramin's head down so that way he was looking me in the eye as I sang, my voice powerful and strong, but still soft.

_"Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me"  
_

I sang, my rich voice beginning to slowly fade as I fought the darkness that threatened to cloud over my mind

_"You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..."  
_

I could tell that Ramin was trying not to cry; his eyes were sparkling and his lips were trembling as his voice shook.

_"The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.  
The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
MARIUS(in counterpoint)  
Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here"  
_

Ramin gasped as he moved his hands so that way I was cradled in his arms.

_"I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping"  
_

I began to sing, our voices forming a perfect harmony.

_"And rain..."  
_

We both sang, our voice's cracking with emotion.

_"Will make the flowers…"_

I whispered as I died. My hands fell onto my stomach, which was sheltering my unborn child as a peaceful smile graced my face.

_"Will make the flowers... grow..."  
_

I felt Ramin's lips brush my own as I laid there, motionless on the cold stage floor. I could hear everyone singing about how they would all fight in my name and how my death would not be in vain. And then Enjolras carried my body offstage carefully so that way he would not get a scolding from Ramin later on about the well being of his unborn child.

I could also hear people in the audience crying and sniffling at my "death", I smiled up at Enjolras as he setyled me down onto my feet again, leaving me to be with Jaquie Anne, who was playing with her doll.  
"You were great up there, Mama!" she cried, hugging me tightly around the middle.

I smiled as I gently combed her long blonde curls.

My family were truly my angels.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Direction**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Medda Larkins ran away from her demanding past and is now happily married to the man of her dreams and had two children with a third on the way. What happens when her haunted past comes back to haunt her?**

And then finally, my favorite scene came.

The scene where Fantine and I escorted Jean Valjean to heaven.

I waited offstage for my cue, dressed in a simple white dress that was virgin of any ornate details. I smiled as I watched the actor who played Jean Valjean onstage- he was a truly magnificent actor- Alfie Bow was his name.

I then saw my cue and I slowly walked onstage, smiling sadly as I sang, my rich powerful voice sinking into the hearts of everyone as tears trickled at my eyes.

"_Take my hand  
And lead me to salvation  
Take my love  
For love is everlasting  
And remember  
The truth that once was spoken  
To love another person  
Is to see the face of God!"  
_

As Fantine and I sang, we both took Alfie's hands and led him to center stage, where the victims of the barricade were all waiting to receive him.

_"Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
It is the music of a people  
who are climbing to the light.  
For the wretched of the earth  
there is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
and the sun will rise.  
They will live again in freedom  
in the garden of the Lord.  
They will walk behind the ploughshare;  
they will put away the sword.  
The chain will be broken  
and all men will have their reward.  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
when tomorrow comes!  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
when tomorrow comes...  
Tomorrow comes!"_

I smiled as the audience left to their feet, roaring out their approval of the well done show as we all took our bows.

Ramin, Jaquie Anne, Chris, and I were the last to take our bows. We all ran onstage after Alfie had his moment of fame and I motioned to Ramin, who took a grand bow. He then motioned to Chris and Jaquie Anne, who skipped forwards and bowed, their arms wrapped around each other as they both grinned happily. Finally, I dipped a low curtsy, my hands lovingly protecting my unborn child.

The crowd went wild at the sight of me as I smiled gently at everyone in the audience. I held my hands out from my family to take; Jaquie Anne and Chris grabbed my hands while Ramin held onto Jaquie Anne's hand.

After a loud cry for an encore, we finally moved offstage, where Ramin kissed me passionately.

"You were perfect out there," he murmured, his hand rubbing my not yet swollen tummy lovingly.

I giggled as I watched him touching the barrier that separated him from our child and rested my petite hands over his much larger hands.

"You were stunning out there," I murmured as we made our way to our shared dressing room.

We were met by the assistant stage manager, who looked as though he were going to have a nervous meltdown.

"Medda, Ramin, the governor of France is requesting that he speaks with you!" he puffed before wincing as someone began to yell over his headphones. "What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that we're tired and are going to retire early," Ramin answered, noticing how drained I was. He then led me into our dressing room, where we began to get ourselves presentable for the bus ride back to our hotel.


End file.
